


choker (nsfw fanart)

by w0lftails (bluebear)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Ronan in a choker/collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails
Summary: NSFW fanart; Ronan wears a choker and Adam likes it. A lot.





	choker (nsfw fanart)

Since the CDTH excerpt I've been thinking about Ronan and Adam getting older, maturing and figuring each other out. About how Adam misses Ronan so much and would get to the point where he wouldn't want to keep his hands off of Ronan; he's _hungry_. Also just stuck on the thought of Ronan in a thin black learther collar/choker with an o-ring so yeah. Here's all of those feelings in one porny sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi - nsfw0lf on tumblr!!


End file.
